When Worlds Collide
by PencilofAwesomeness
Summary: Callie is not normal by any standard. She was born a half-blood, but raised and trained as a magician. As she is introduced to both worlds, she struggles to keep them apart, afraid of a war between her friends. But how long can she separate them when a new figure emerges, with a personal vendetta against both worlds!
1. Prologue

**This is my second story posted on FanFiction. I have, however, been working on it for a while. I use a character I made up, Callie, to narrate and bring the world of Percy Jackson and the Kanes together! This is in her point of view. It takes place after the Heroes of Olympus, so I just guess on some details that haven't been revealed yet.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The infant started to wail as the burly man roughly wrapped her in a linen cloth. Nervously, the nurse glanced back out to the mother in the hospital room, starting to stir after the delivery. Her one year old son sat on the chair outside of the door, impatiently swinging his legs over the edge of his seat. He looked just like his sister, with jet black hair and green eyes.

Although the nurse had taken many children away from that hospital to bring to the House of Life, she had a pang of guilt about telling the single mother her daughter "died". Plus, she felt as though there was something more about the baby than just magical capabilities. She had been collecting mortal children who had developed these unusual ties for years, but never felt this bad. Biting her lip, she turned to the man holding the child.

"Be careful with her," she scolded. "Go take her to the House of Life to be inspected by the Chief Lector, and then someone will take her in to raise her under Egyptian influence."

The man nodded and pulled out his ivory wand. He walked over to the small obelisk in the corner of the room. Tapping it and muttering "W'peh", a swirling portal of sand appeared and he calmly stepped through, still holding the crying child.

Gulping, the nurse strode into the hospital room. The woman looked up.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but your daughter didn't make it. Her lungs weren't fully developed. She only took a few breaths," the nurse said in fake sympathy.

Tears ran down the woman's cheeks. "Can I see her?" she sniffled.

The lady grimaced. Why did they all want to see their "deceased" child? "Of course," she said briskly. She walked into the other room and took at an exact replica of the baby and handed it to the mother.

"Callie," she whispered sorrowfully as she stroked the doll. Glancing back at the heartbroken mother one last time, she left the room.

Carrying the linen wrapped girl, the man strode down the Hall of Ages, avoiding eye contact with the floating images. Iskandar, the Chief Lector, sat on his usual place at the foot of the throne. He looked up, regarding the baby girl with wise old eyes.

"Give her to me," he commanded. The magician obeyed, handing the squirming child to him. Iskandar carefully inspected Callie, running his wrinkly fingers down her cheek and forehead. "She definitely is a born magician, despite being of non-royal blood," he confirmed.

Desjardins emerged from the shadows, scowling at the infant. "Something is off about the wench though, something ancient and horrible. It is a great risk to bring her here!" growled Desjardins.

"While that may be," agreed the Chief Lector, "she bares great potential as a young warrior. We must bring her up in the House of Life."

He turned to the magician that had brought her there, and promptly handed Callie back to him. "Bring her to the fifty-fifth Nome; there is a couple there that is currently inactive and is waiting for an assignment from the House of Life. They should be welcome to the idea of raising her, since they were considering trying for a baby."

The man nodded and walked away, carrying Callie off to her chosen future.

**I love prologues. They are so good at sucking people into stories... Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter is up! (I have about three chapters already made...) This is a ****_long_**** story, so be patient. They will meet eventually.**

Chapter 2: Popping the Bubble

That morning, I ran out to the beach, just a half mile away from our ranch house in Texas. It was still part of our vast property, but it was the one place I felt free. Free of school, free of my foster parents, free of my annoying sister Monica, and free of everything in this stupid world that hated me.

Lately, it seemed as if the whole world was against me. My darn ADHD made it impossible to get anything done in my mom's home schooling, which I'm sure she resents me for. Monica, the stuck up little 13 year old brat, claims that she is better than I am, at both school and magic, which unfortunately may be true.

My dad has been training us in the art of Egyptian magic since we were little. Monica was amazing; a true magic prodigy. I, on the other hand, lack the "focus and concentration" and can only manage to destroy stuff and dump water on people. Even though I can successful execute the "maw" spell, my dad claims I'm not doing it right because I cause salt water to appear instead of fresh water.

Monica is a lot better at spells, and I believe my parents like her way more than me. Of course, it's not surprising, seeing that she is their own flesh and blood, and I'm just adopted, which is really obvious seeing that they all have blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, and I have black hair, blue-green eyes, and a darker completion.

I looked out at the sea, wishing that there was no barrier to keep me from jumping in. My parents had put every known protection spell on this place, this whole little town, virtually creating a stupid impenetrable bubble.

However, I did find a stray bronze armband on the beach one time. I ran my fingers down its smooth surface that snaked around my left arm. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. I never even bothered to take it off.

"Cal-lie!"

Speaking of the brat…

"CAL-LIE!" Monica screamed again.

Reluctantly, I left my spot on the beach and trudged towards the house. Monica stood there, with her arms crossed over her chest and her perfect, straight blond hair fell over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes tried to penetrate me, which must have been hard seeing that she had to look up at me, being a full seven inches taller than her.

"You're late," she huffed. I glanced at my watch; it was 3:02. Magic training was scheduled at 3:00.

"Oh no! I'm a full two minutes late!" I exclaimed sarcastically, "How could I leave you waiting for _that_ long?"

She scowled at me, flipped her golden hair back dramatically, and stomped towards the arena in which Dad attempts to teach us magic.

Dad stood in the middle of the arena in his traditional linen robes. He firmly gripped his ivory wand in one hand and a long, slender staff in the other. His clean cut, dirty blond hair and beard subtly reflected the afternoon sun. My adoptive family was rather short, so I was able to look him directly in the eye, even having to look down a bit.

He cleared his throat. "Today, children, we'll be practicing binding the elemental magic of the gods."

Here we go again. My parents were incredibly stubborn and old-fashioned, and seemed to refuse the fact that following the path of the gods was now legal. They still wanted to practice being able to destroy godly magic. I however found it easier to follow the path of gods…

"First…" he began, but I interrupted him.

"You know, we could be _learning_ the path of the gods, instead of how to prohibit it," I suggested for the billionth time.

"For the last time!" my father retorted, "No child of mine in following those imbeciles."

"Yeah," Monica echoed, "Only idiots follow those idiot gods." She laughed at her own, totally not funny, joke.

"Well, I'm not even your daughter. You only adopted me after my parents died. Why would you even care if I left! It's not like any of you enjoy me being in this stupid place!"

My dad winced at my harshness, but then he seemed to consider it. "Excuse me, while I go consult with your mother," he finally said as he strode into the house.

Monica was still too busy snickering about her previous Callie-is-an-idiot joke, so I simply walked past her after my dad without her commenting. Mom and Dad were having a heated discussion in the living room; I could tell by all of the gestures. Parking myself outside the window, I leaned against the side of the house so I could hear them.

"…always been against the gods. How could you _possibly_ allow one of our children to follow such a path?" my mom argued.

"She's not our daughter!" he snapped. My mom grimaced a little, but didn't really object. None of this surprised me though. "If she did follow the path of the gods," he continued, "that would leave us with more time to spend with Monica."

"But the Chief Lector entrusted her in our care, wouldn't we be breaking our vow to send her off into the dangers of the twenty-first Nome?" my mom brought up, gesturing wildly with her arms.

My dad looked solemn for a minute, and then his face twisted into slight bitterness. "Iskandar is dead. That idiot Amos is Chief Lector now; he doesn't even know of the child placement program, where he took the non-Egyptian children and blessed them with the opportunity to live a traditional life. Now those poor kids are rotting away in modern society! Amos wouldn't ever know that Callie was entrusted to us."

This shocked me. I didn't know that I my parents were forced to take me in by the House of Life or that I wasn't even of Egyptian blood. I always knew I was adopted, but now that I knew this I wondered more than ever about the identity of my parents; if they are still alive.

I glanced in and saw that their discussion was coming to an end. Quickly, I scooted away from the house so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. I leaned against a tree as casually as I could to make it appear like I was standing there the entire time. My parents both exited through the back door and came towards me.

"Callie," my mom started hesitantly, "you're sixteen now, and you can start making your own decisions. We know you are unhappy with your training here and would like to go…another direction, but just remember that we will always love you and…" She didn't seem anxious to make her point, constantly pausing and forcing her words out like it was almost painful.

"You can go to the Brooklyn House to follow the path of the gods," my dad impatiently blurted out.

Of course, I had already heard their conservation, but I couldn't let on that I had. I put on my most surprised expression and awkwardly hugged my mom. (Hugging is not something I do regularly.)

"Go pack your bags and we'll take you to the airport," my dad continued.

So I ran into the house and threw all of my possessions (there were not that many) into a suitcase. We drove down our long driveway and through the town that I grew up in.

When we reached the edge of the town's boundaries, my dad stepped outside and pulled out his wand. The town was made of retired magicians, so there was nothing unusual about the sight. He tapped what seemed to be thin air, and a shimmering wall appeared. You can barely see through to the other side, but the force field made everything too distorted to make out anything.

He spoke a few words a hole wavered into existence. We drove through it and entered the outside world. A chill crept up my spine, like now that I was outside of the protection field; I became a target of something in the shadows. I tried to tell myself that it was just paranoia, but the feeling never left.

However, I dismissed it and focused on the fact that I was headed towards my new life, a life that _I_ could control.

**Hoped you like the official start. The next chapter should be up in a few minutes... While you wait, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go... I'm sure you want to keep reading! :P Remeber to check out my other story, Fire and Ice. This chapter is mainly for fun; you should get a few laughs out of it.**

Chapter 3: The Weather Turns Against Me

I looked at the plane, and couldn't step on board. I had already bought my ticket to Brooklyn with the debit card my parents had given me, but I was quickly changing my mind at the thought of _flying_ to New York.

Something in the pit of my stomach told me that I needed to stay on the ground, or else something horrible would happen. I tried to dismiss the thought, but the horrible, cold grip of fear still held on to my heart. Regardless of my fears, I got swept away in the shuffling crowd of people that filed onto the plane.

On the plane, I cautiously sat down on my seat next to the window. Looking out the window helped ease my stomach because it reminded me that there was, indeed, a g_round_. Just as I started to relax, we took off.

I'm pretty sure that everyone in the plane thinks I'm insane since I screamed at the top of my lungs as soon as we left the ground. Once we were in the sky, I rolled into the fetal position in my seat, murmuring like an idiot to myself that the chances of us crashing were extremely slim. I almost believed myself when I looked out the window at the Mississippi River. But of course, things could never be that easy.

The plane shook as a blast of wind pounded against the side. "I'm sorry, passengers; we are experiencing a little turbulence. Please buckle your seatbelts," the pilot said over the loudspeakers.

Everyone else must have been frequent fliers, because they just buckled up and continued on their merry way. I, on the other hand, freaked like it was the end of the world. Glancing out the window, I saw massive storm heads rolling towards us. Lightning cracked open the black procession as the puny plane began to sway.

The other passengers seemed to be oblivious to the storm, but I watched in terror as the storm's forces rocked the plane. And the worst part was, it felt like it was directed towards me.

Thunder boomed, but it sounded more like an outraged roar than, well, thunder. "JJJoCKsONNN!" the thunder seemed to roar. Lightning ignited within the storm head directed itself towards the plane. I braced for impact.

Just when I expected the worst, the wind stopped in its tracts, literally. The wind faltered away like it was confused. It just wasn't natural. What kind of storm aims all of its forces at you then fades out. Even then, the storm didn't seem like it was building enough force to crash the plane. The worst part was, the other passengers were barely fazed. I mean, they knew that there was a storm, but they obviously weren't paying much attention to it because they were completely calm. Either they were _too_ calm or I really am psycho.

When we landed in New York, you can bet your butt that I was the first one off of that death trap. I grabbed my bags, ran out, and sank to my knees, kissing the ground repeatedly and yelling hallelujah. People stared at me like I was insane, but I was used to that already.

I looked up to see combat boots. As I stood up, I realized that there was a girl, who looked about 14, with caramel hair with a bright purple streak in it. Her skin was fair, but looked like it was developing a tan. She wore jeans with a gaping hole on her right knee with her combat boots, and a white t-shirt that read "Tickle me and face my fury". Rich blue eyes stared at me in shock. "Are you Callie?" she asked.

Feeling embarrassed at my little show, I brushed the dirt off my light blue jeans and reached out my hand. "Yes, I'm Callie Darrells, and you are…?"

"Sadie. Sadie Kane," she said briskly, "I'll be taking you to the Brooklyn House." She paused, looking like she was considering something. "You aren't afraid of heights are you?" she asked hesitantly, glancing back at the spot I kissed the ground.

After thinking about my plane-freak-out, I decided I was, indeed, not ready to leave the ground anytime soon. "Maybe…" I slowly replied.

Sadie bit her lip. "Maybe you might want to close your eyes on the way there," she suggested as she lead me away from the airport.

"Why?" I asked nervously as we rounded a corner into an empty street. I thought nervously about what she might think of me, being afraid of stupid heights when she had gone head to head with Apophis, being one of the great Kane's.

Sadie laughed awkwardly, and then whistled loudly. "Freak!" she called. Why in the world did she just yell "freak"?

All of a sudden, a brown mass swooped out of the sky and landed in the alley. A sinking feeling rose in my gut as I stared up at the griffin, hitched to an Egyptian-style boat. Sadie turned around and smiled nervously for me. "It'll only take five minutes," she promised.

Giving up, I threw my bag onto the boat and leaped over the rail. "Get it over with," I groaned.

Sadie crossed two fingers over her heart and raised her other hand and smiled. "It'll be over before you know it," she swore. She hopped in after me and yelled, "Go Freak!" to the griffin.

"FREAK!" he replied as he beat his hummingbird wings and carried the boat into the sky. I guessed that's why they called him Freak.

I clutched the rails so tightly my knuckles turned white, but I willed myself not to freak out. However, I still glanced towards the sky, expecting the storm to come back. To stop myself, I looked over at Sadie. Despite being younger than me, she had an air of understanding and power. I was taller than her by about two inches taller than her, but I was strangely intimidated by her.

We landed with a jolt on the roof of a building on the Hudson River. "Here we are!" Sadie announced as she unhitched Freak from the boat.

She led me inside and pointed to the room that I will be staying in. "Meet me outside in the main room after you unpack, so we can figure out your path," Sadie said as she hurried off.

I looked inside, dragging my bag in behind me. A terrace that overlooked the river was connected to my room by a big glass sliding door. The bed was white, and so were the wooden desk and nightstand that were back against the wall. There was a small closet and dresser, and the walls were a light blue. It wasn't much, but it still felt homey.

After I unpacked, I found my way the main room. A few toddlers sat on the floor coloring, while a monkey sat on the couch watching basketball and munching on Cheetos. Sadie looked up at me and smiled. "Now, let's find your path."

**Did anyone guess who exactly Callie is by now? Hmmm... o_O Review and show me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is going to be fun... (*evil laugh*)**

Chapter 4: I Blow up a Toilet

Sadie led me into a large, gym-like room. "So, what do you want me to do?" I asked cautiously as Sadie stood with her back towards me under a basketball hoop.

She whipped around, wand in hand, with a slightly crazed smile. "Defend yourself!" she yelled as the tip of her ivory wand glowed.

Realizing that her methods of teaching were slightly un-orthodox, I did the smart thing and ducked as she shot a beam of electricity towards me. Laughing, she shook her wand and walls began to encase me. I bounced up two sides and jump over the barrier.

I held my hands up in a T. "Time out! How is this going to help me?!" I yelled.

Sadie, thankfully, stopped and explained. "You see, since we defeated chaos, the gods are driven back. But, they are still here, in part, in chosen magicians around the world, probably because there will always be chaos, even though we are not sure what it is. The thing is, godly qualities most commonly show up during battle, as it gives them purpose to show up. Once we figure out who is trying to merge with you, we can train in a more orthodox way. Until then…"

She raised her wand and hieroglyphics appeared on the floor, breaking the tiles away from my feet. I leaped up in the air landed on Sadie's back. "Impressive," she mumbled as she faded into the floor and reappeared above me. "But not good enough."

Without thinking, I thrashed my body and twisted towards Sadie, grabbing her shirt and pulling her up under me. She jumped to her feet, but I sank down and swept my feet under her. However, she mumbled a few words and a figurine of a lion in the corner grew and came to life.

Growling, it pounced on me, driving me hard into the cracking flooring. As I struggled to keep the lion's spit-covered fangs off of me, I felt a small spark down inside me. A gentle force pushed me to reach into the Duat, which I rarely did. Somehow, I found something and pulled it out. Suddenly, a five foot bronze staff with a slightly curved and pointed end found its way into my grip.

"She-wah!" I yelled. Bluish-green hieroglyphics appeared on my hands and up the staff. As soon as I said it, a blue current swept through the room and hit the lion. The lion fell to the ground hard, but to my amazement, it started to snore.

"Good job!" spoke Sadie, "Try to keep going!" She hurled herself at me in a blinding light. I tried to speak something, but a lump got caught in my throat; the staff felt like dead-weight, but felt strangely comfortable in my hands. I hefted the staff up like a spear and jabbed Sadie in the ribs with the butt of it.

She managed to land on her feet, however, and was at my neck in a heartbeat, grasping me in a choke-hold. But I was past thinking about my next move, almost instinctively, I reached out and flipped her over me, switching the staff to my left hand, and pointed the pointed side at Sadie, placing my foot on her heaving chest.

But she wasn't ready to give up yet, because she swiped her wand across the air and I began to float aimlessly away. As soon as I left the ground, true panic rose in my throat. I frantically tried to think of something to do, but I was interrupted by a tug at my gut. It tugged harder and harder the higher I went, closer to the…water pipes.

Without knowing exactly what I was doing, I thrust my hand towards the pipes, and then swiped it downward. As if on command, the pipes exploded, shooting water right towards Sadie, knocking the wand straight out of her hand. Unfortunately, I was successful, as I soon began to fall.

I braced myself for impact, but gladly found myself falling into a wave of water. When I got to my feet and the adrenaline slowed down, the water fell flat and started to leak off. "What was…?" I started to say as a boy burst into the gym, dripping wet.

"SADIE!" he yelled, "What could you possibly have been doing to cause the toilet to explode!"

She hauled herself up. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Carter, the new recruit and I were just sparring a little. Wait, the toilet blew up while you were _on_ it?" Sadie stifled a laugh.

Carter glared at her. "It's_ not_ funny." He stared at Sadie a little harder.

I just realized that I soaked the king of the gods in toilet water. "Sorry," I mumbled apologetically.

Carter tore his glare off of Sadie, and turned his attention towards me. "Oh yeah," he snapped his fingers. "You were the one Sadie picked up earlier! Do you know your path?"

"Umm…" I had no idea. Luckily, Sadie answered before I embarrassed myself further.

"I believe that she is following the path of Nepthys, though it's just a hunch ," Sadie stated, looking at the sleeping lion and the trickling water steadily falling from the busted pipes.

Curious, I silently listened to her. Nepthys was one of the Demon Day gods, born on the fifth day. She was the goddess of sleep, death and lamentation, and known as the Lady of the Night. Nepthys was a river goddess, goddess of the Nile, as well. Other than that, not much was known about her.

"What? Did she choose to follow that path?" Carter questioned, strangely interested.

Before Sadie could answer, I did. "No, I didn't. I honestly don't how I did that stuff," I shrugged, glancing over the mess in the gym.

Carter furrowed his eyebrows, slightly troubled. "Are the gods returning?" he whispered quietly, mainly talking to himself. "Well, I better dry off now," he announced, turning on his heels to walk out, accepting a towel from a monkey in basketball shorts.

I turned my gaze from him back to Sadie. "So," I casually asked, "What next?"

Sadie looked over her shoulder at me. "We train."

**If your not starting to figure this out by now then you're a ****_little_**** slow... I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, the Greeks will come in on the next chapter...which I have to write. Until then, review!**


End file.
